Out of this World
by BeWolf96
Summary: He was from another world, literally. Meliodas and his friends discover a man that is and alien. A love affair forms, creating unwanted tension between best friend in the midst of the world being invaded by another alien species. Yaoi mxm, rating may be changed to M
1. Chapter 1

**Description of the Alien:**

"He" defines himself as Rokasha and is around ████ years old.

He has two forms: His natural form is a gender-less humanoid figure about 2.4 meters tall and 208.6 kg. Appears to be very muscular with black smooth rubber-like skin. He has large horizontal slit white eyes that curve upward laterally and irregular rows of 2 cm to 5 cm long teeth (Venom, basically Venom). His other form varies based on his wishes but prefers a human male 1.4 meters in height and 65.7 kg with pale skin, long jet black hair, icy blue eyes, and black blood as well. in the center of his upper back there is a baseball sized black mark. All his other forms has this mark that vary in size.

Rokasha has abilities: He has control over his own metabolism and cells, use this he can shape-shift into any living thing or change any physical function or feature of his body. He can hear people's thoughts, but cannot communicate or control people through thoughts. He possesses "dark fey", this gives him the ability to produces and conjures a black substance that comes in gas, liquid, or solid form and he can shape it however he wants. He produces dark fey from the mark his back. He has a venom that he can control the lethality level or therapeutic level, he prefers to use dark fey to create hypodermic needles to inject this venom. With dark fey in liquid or gas form, he can use it to possess people or make them hallucinate. He shows a high resistance to extreme temperatures ranging from ████ to ████ degrees Celsius. He can heal and regenerate rapidly, he once regenerated fully from ██ percent of remaining viable tissue after a battle that proved a loss. He has what he calls "black out" which can be described as [Data Expunged]. He also has the ability of ████████████ which gives him incredible speed, agility, and fighting perfection

(My apologies for it being very SCPish )


	2. Chapter 2

The sins moved the Boar Hat bar away to an area they've never been before so the land and towns were all new to them. Meliodas, Ban, Gowther, and Hawk are walking to town to get some supplies for the Boar Hat. Cleaning things, food, stuff like that. All is normal with the chit-chat will walking until they hear a lot of yelling just up ahead. They all look at each other. "I wonder what the commotion is about." Gowther said with a little head tilt.

"Hm, not sure... Maybe we should go check it out." Meliodas suggested

"Perhaps" Gowther replied

"Someone may need some help! We should." Hawk added.

"I'm down." Ban said as he put his hands in his pockets slouching a bit.

"Alright let's go." Meliodas said with a grin and he lead the group to the commotion. The closer they got they found it was coming from many men. The voices lead them deeper into the forest. Then they saw a dozen or so men, bandits probably, surrounding a much younger man. He had black hair and was wearing a white shirt and black pants. "Huh, wonder what's going on." Meliodas said watching curiously. The group of men were yelling things like 'warlock', 'kill him', 'death to the warlock', 'get out of our village', etc. as they wield their weapons

"Think we should help?" Hawk asked

"Yeah, before things get out of- Hm!" Ban said his eyes widen when he saw the young man get stabbed in the in the back going through and out through the chest with a long blade.

The men surrounding the victim cheer, but the young man did not seem phased. Thick black liquid started pooling at his feet. Tentacles with a point started to emerge out and caused some panic with a group and they started to run. They didn't get far before the tentacles stabbed them all at once and they all fell to the ground dead. The young man used on of them to take the blade out of his back and looked over in the sins directions. Three of the tendrils at lightning speed raced to the sins and Hawk except for Gowther but stopped inches from there face. When Hawk realized what was going he loud out a shriek and fell on his back. Ban and Meliodas back up a little and exclaim a little bit.

"Interesting." Gowther commented as he started a the black tendril in front of the others' face.

The tendrils retracted back to the pool of black liquid and the young man seemed to absorb it. He looked at the dead men on the ground and looked up at the sins.

"Wow that was awesome!" Meliodas called out and walked to him. Ban, Gowther and eventually Hawk did as well. "What's your name buddy?" Meliodas asked him

The young man looked at him. "Rokasha." he said moving his hair out of his eyes, looking at them. Studying Meliodas, Ban, and Hawk. He glanced at Gowther and tilts his head for a bit. "Who are you?" He asked them

"Meliodas, Sin of Wrath"

"Ban, Sin of Greed."

"Gowther, Sin of Lust." He said holding the peace sign next to his face.

"Hawk, captain of scraps disposal!" Hawk dramatically concluded

"Ohhh, I've heard of you all." Rokasha said

"What was that back there?" Hawk asked. "It almost killed me!"

"Dark fey." Rokasha said.

"What's that?" Ban asked.

"It is an element that I can produce and conjure to my desire. Like the tendrils you saw." Rokasha answered

"Huh. You can shape them to anything you want?" Meliodas asked

Rokasha nodded. "Yes. Would you like another example?"

"Sure!" Meliodas said with a smile

Rokasha held out his hand palm up and the some dark fey liquid flowed down his arm and gathered in his hand. It formed into a black butterfly and took flight. The sins and Hawk look at it with awe and the butterfly turned into small ball floating in the air.

"Fascinating." Gowther said

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Meliodas suggested. "Seems like you've ran into trouble around here and could use a place to stay."

"Sure. Thank you." Rokasha said.

"Ban, Hawk, would you take him back to the Boar Hat?" Meliodas asked.

"Sure thing." Ban grinned

"When will you guys get back?" Hawk asked Meliodas and Gowther

"Just a few hours." Meliodas said. "Take care of him Ban."

Ban chuckled. "Will do captain." He said and watched Meliodas and Gowther walk off. "Follow me then Ro." He said and started leading Rokasha back. Hawk and Rokasha followed.

Rokasha wondered what would come out with befriending the Seven Deadly Sins. He is up for it though. He's been exiled in every village and city for hundreds of miles around so he doesn't have anything better to do. He looks at Ban and studies him. He reads his mind and explores his memories and basically knows everything about him. He looked him over and glances at Gowther. He can't get anything from him, which intrigued Rokasha. He reads Hawks thoughts and memories, and he smiles. "Cute." Rokasha said under his breath. Gowther glanced at him. Gowther realized Rokasha was reading the others minds and was even more interested and planned to talk to him later.

"So why were those guys so pissed?" Ban asked looking back at Rokasha

"I healed a child with my dark fey. Some of the people got scared and ambushed me, as you saw." Rokasha said. "Humans are so touchy and fragile."

Ban chuckled. "That's true."

"So what are you then?" Gowther asked

"I'm an Andromedan." Rokasha answered. Small talk continued and Ban, Gowther, and Hawk get acquainted with Rokasha. The group makes their way back through the forest. Soon the Boar Hat came into view. Rokasha is actually pretty excited to meet the other sins.

* * *

 **So there is the first chapter! For future chapters do y'all want sexy time?**


End file.
